Experience Points
Experience points (commonly abbreviated to as Exp or XP) are the units of measurement used to determine the level of a player character or pawn. Overview Experience points determine how close that character is to leveling up and can be earned by completing quests and/or killing enemies. In Dragon's Dogma and Dragon's Dogma:Dark Arisen, gaining experience determines allows both arisen and pawns to gain levels and ultimate governs how powerful the character is. Experience point gain also is the primary factor in Discipline Points gain - discipline points allow the learning of new skills and augments so determine how well one performs one's job - this experience point are th key currency in the Arisen's development, far more so that gold. The player character and their Main Pawn gain experience simultaneously but do not share experience points, meaning any experience earned by completing quests or killing enemies are also received by the main pawn - provided the main pawn is present. Support pawns do not gain any experience, instead they are paid for their work in the secondary form of currency known as Rift Crystals. For details of the factors governing the amount earned see Earning Rift Crystals Every level gained grants a set amount of gain to the character's stats, which are applied to Health, Stamina, Strength, Magick, Defense, and Magick Defense. The amount gained and apportioning to the six build sections depends on the character's vocation and level threshold, which changes at level 10 and again at level 100. Please refer to the Stats and Stat Growths page for a more detailed explanation. The amount of Experience Points required to gain a level increase with level - the highest level is set at level 200. Once the level 200 cap has been reached, instead of using a numerical value to represent the current level, an infinity sign ( ∞ ) is shown. There are no more stat gains once the cap has been reached, though the character can continue to rank up unearned vocations and purchase unearned skills with Discipline Points. Increasing/Decreasing Experience Gain There are various conditions which alter the amount of Experience Points gained. XP is calculated via the Arisen's and Main Pawn's level relationship to the other three party members. This functions like a handicap: the harder the party finds it to kill a creature the more experience earned. Higher-level pawns and more party members decrease the rewards. Conversely, for maximum experience gains, the Arisen should adventure alone, or with no main pawn and two hired pawns who are more than 25 levels below the Arisen. * Reducing the number of pawns in one's party raises XP gain by 25% per vacant slot. *A lower-leveled pawn causes the Arisen and main pawn to gain XP at a higher rate. This is capped at 25%, which corresponds to 25 levels above or below the character receiving XP. This is explained at Base Monster Experience Points. *The cap for XP bonuses or losses is 25% per party member. Weal and Hard Mode also each double experience gain. Weal :Main article : 'Weal.'' Weal is an effect granted by certain items that doubles the experience gained from defeating enemies. The effect is indicated by a four-leaf clover icon. Weal items include the Blessed Flower which lasts a whole (Gransys) day, until it wilts, and shorter duration items such as Veteran's Periapt, Pilgrim's Charm which last only 5 (real world) minutes. Not to be confused with Prosperity which converts normal monster material drops into Gold pouches of random value. The Bezel Crown :Main article : 'Bezel Crown.'' The Bezel Crown is a longbow, oringinally obtained from the Weapon Pack: The Debilitator. In Dragon's Dogma it granted the user five times the amount of Experience earned when used to dispatch a foe, at a cost of increase Stamina use. In Dark Arisen the effect was reduced to only 2x experience. The effects of the bow do not stack with Weal. Difficulty Increasing difficulty to Hard Mode will double the amount of all experience points gained. There are no changes to XP earnings from decreasing the difficulty from Normal to Easy Mode. Examples By traveling alone in Hard Mode with a Weal item present, the maximum XP gain is caculated as the base monster XP value x 2 (for Hard Mode) x 1.25 (for one empty Pawn spot) x 1.25 (for two empty Pawn spots) x 1.25 (for three empty Pawn spots) x 2 (for Weal effect). Notes *Experience points and Discipline points are calculated differently, Experience is gained faster by killing large "boss" monsters (like Dragons and Gazers) whereas Discipline points are gained faster by killing many small enemies (like Goblins & Hobgoblins). * Places for high level players to gain Experience points and levels quickly are: **Rotunda of Dread **The Black Abbey **The Chamber of Lament - defeat the offline Ur-Dragon * Refer to Base Monster Experience Points for a list of the Experience Point value for each enemy kill. * The game is programmed to have level parity between the Arisen and Main Pawn. If the Main Pawn is three or more levels below the Arisen, it will earn XP at an accelerated rate regardless of the enemy killed. This is particularly amusing when killing a Bat levels up the Main Pawn five or more levels. ** Testing with a Main Pawn of only 1 level lower the Main Pawn showed it received more than double the amount the Arisen gained. The effect is amplified with greater differences between Main Pawn and Arisen. Category:Concepts